


5000 miles

by brightasstars, i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ...because unlike irl the govts. are actually handling the pandemic well and reopening airports, Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, Husbands, M/M, Moodboard Included, Non-Linear Narrative, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Reunions, fragments, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Separated by a pandemic and stuck in two time zones, Magnus and Alec spend the longest time apart before they can finally see each other again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	5000 miles

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - **DISTANCE**  
>  Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> Submission for **Collab (fic + moodboard)** category in **September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020 (SSSH2020)** , organized by _Hunter's Moon Discord Server_

The video is a whirl of images before Isabelle's grinning at him wearing his red, floral jacket. 

"Don't have too much fun without me," Magnus says wistfully.

"You are the one who makes things fun," she answers, then flips the camera to show Alec in the distance, hunched over her kitchen counter, frowning over a pan. "He's moping."

"Maybe this time he won't forget the salt."

* * *

_Mami_ takes him away from his husband. He's never been away from Alec for more than a day or two. 

She calls him when he's still in bed with Alec. She tells him his father has passed and she'd like to see him. _To make things right_. Magnus is reluctant, but Alec makes him understand there might never be a second chance.

So, Magnus boards the short round-trip Alec books. A few days after he's landed, the return flight gets canceled.

Magnus gazes at the ocean's horizon, imagines the water's flow until it reaches Brooklyn, until he can see Alec on their balcony, and he sighs heavily.

The humid night is poured quietly over ice. The warmth of sand underneath his feet doesn't quite reach his bones. Magnus gulps his whiskey, unlocks his phone, and texts Alec.

 _Can't believe I let you convince me to come here without you_.

Alec replies immediately. _I hate my job too._

The sob the escapes him gets lost in the din of waves crashing at his feet.

* * *

"Oh, can't you see you belong to me—"

"Alec."

"How my poor heart aches with every step you take..."

"You realize how creepy you sound, right?"

"Every breath you take and every move you make..." 

Magnus sighs.

"...I'll be watching you."

"Dork."

Alec's silent for a while, then the track restarts. "Oh, can't you see—"

Magnus groans, "You're forgiven!" 

* * *

Alec's ragged breathing crackles mechanically through the speaker. "Are you close?"

"Y-yes, Alexander," Magnus moans.

He hears Alec inhale sharply. "Me too."

Magnus bites his lips as his toes curl.

It's a poor substitute. He misses Alec's solidity against himself, misses Alec's sparkling eyes, and misses his touch, but it has to be enough for now. As Magnus' orgasm rushes in his ears, Alec's rough voice anchors him. It reminds him, this distance is temporary.

* * *

"God, I miss you." Alec looks at Magnus squinting in the brilliant sunlight, framed by the glittering turquoise ocean behind him. Magnus smiles widely at him, the delayed feedback of the video lends it a slow-motion effect. Even after years, Magnus takes his breath away.

Alec's still looking at him, hypnotized, when Magnus' mother peers into the frame. "Should I come back when you have finished staring lovingly at one another?"

* * *

"Alexander," his name is a muted sigh of stupendous relief passing through Magnus' lips. He crashes into the safety of Alec's arms, lips against his throat. He lets Alec's soft gasp of surprise permeate through his being. He fists Alec's shirt and feels his steady presence lulling him into quietness.

"Let's get you home," Alec murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts for Meg's beautiful artwork <3 + moi
> 
> Find Meg @ _brightasstars.tumblr.com_  
>  Find ya boi @ _incorrect-malec.tumblr.com_


End file.
